Five ways to tick off the sonic crew
by BALLER25
Summary: Ticking off the sonic crew is so fun.
1. Sonic

First lets start with sonic he can be probably the hardest one to tick. There are several ways to tick off the sonic team.

So lets get started you can walk up to sonic and steal his chille dog and throw it on the ground. Here's one that will really tick him off whenever sonic is not looking steal his shoes and go sell them to eggman for fifty bucks on e-bay. So now lets start on the ones that will really push his buttons. Before sonic crosses the street even sonic should look both ways if sonic gets run over constantly you should sit there and laugh with shadow. Whenever you're in line at a hotdog stand this is what you should do order two chilidogs and make sure there's no more chili dogs and offer sonic to your second chili dog to sonic and just as soon as he's about to reach for the dog you say kidding. Eat the chili dog right in front of him. The very last thing to really tick him off is whenever sonic sees a chaos emerald he goes to get it shadow teleports and says no no no. No chaos emeralds for you and disappears. This is all you would hear if you could read sonic's mind … Rage! Shadow you stupid retard. Now I officially hate shadow.


	2. Tails

This chapter is about how to tick off tails or as known as miles tails prower. The first way to tick off tails is to write a letter saying that your cream and that you will see him in the park in one hour. He will be standing all day and night looking like a retard.

The second way to tick him off is to come up to him and say if your hands bigger than your face it shows you have very low intelligence. He should say "oh yeah I am the smartest animal that ever lived." You slap him the face and say now your not.

The third way to tick him off is to make fun of his tails like say that they look stupid or say that they are the gayest things you have ever seen. Just make sure that he starts crying like a little baby.

The fourth way to tick off tails is to steal his tools so that he can't finish his inventions and never give them back to him. Hide them somewhere nobody would ever look.

The fifth and final way to tick off tails is as soon as he's done fixing a car or a plane you should demand to let you test-drive it. If you're in a car you should find a wall to wreck into and jump out at the last second or if you're in a plane you can fly straight to the ground and deploy a parachute at the last second.

That's five ways to tick off tails.


	3. Shadow

This chapter is how to tick off Shadow. He is one of the harder ones to tick off. So lets start with number one

1: So you can invite shadow to a picnic and say there's going to be lollypops. He will say… hooray lollypops! Tell him to meet you at a certain place at a certain time. When he sees you he will run over to you and say where's the lollypops? When you hold up lollypop you need to throw it at a hard wall so that he will run right into it and say, you suck.

2: run up to him and say sonic's dead. Funerals at the graveyard Thursday. Yes it finally happened sonic's dead. Shadow should say. When he shows up to the graveyard nobody will be there. So he takes out his iphone and calls you. Sup shadow. Dude you said sonic died. He did. So where are you? Where he used to be. So you're at his house? Oh. You think im talking about the hedgehog im talking about the restraunt Sonic's.

3: When your standing in line for a ticket to an airport you should pickpocket him and steal all of his chaos emerald.

4: Tell him that he copied Sonic its just that they are different colors.

5: The last way is to paint him blue and give him to Amy


	4. Knuckles

This chapter is on how to tick off knuckles the echidna.

Me: Lets get started!

Sonic: O.k!

1: The first way to tick off knuckles is if you sneak onto his lawn when he goes to somewhere you have to make sure you bring an Ak-47 so that you can target practice on the chaos emeralds.

Me: That one was a one that would make him really make him mad, sad and ticked, but that one was pretty funny.

Sonic: Now be ready because here comes number two.

2: Call Knuckles and say… Jamaca called they want there dreadlocks back.

3: Tell Knuckles that Tikal never loved him and that Tikal called him a lifeless retard.

4: Tell him that he needs to stop freaking protecting the master emerald and have some fun.

5: Tell him that there's a another chaos emerald and that it is somewhere underground.

Me: Aw, it's already over.

Sonic: Yep, see you next chapter!


	5. Brad the Hedgehog

Brad the Hedgehog

This guy belongs to Sonic103. he gave me permission to use him.

Brad: where am I? And who are you?

Me: just shut up and lets go…

Tie him up, and put him at Rouge's door. When she's about to take him inside, grab him and run.

tell him that Cream never loved him. When he gets mad, tell him you were just kidding.

when you see him as a cyborg, call him a Nazo rip off…

When he says he's the Ultimate Weapon, tell him that he stole that line from shadow, and added weapon at the end of it.

call him a Shadic recolor.

Well Brad the Hedgehog's done and gone.

Brad: *takes out gun* I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: AH!


	6. Amy

Welcome back to five ways to tick off the sonic crew. In this chapter we will be ticking off Amy Rose. So lets get started…

1: Steal her hammer and hit her in the head and say …"how do you like it?

2: Say Sonic does not like you and he will never, ever and then run away.

3: Say that she is so pathetic because she hangs out with girls half her age.

4: Tell her that she's a fatty who is freaking addicted to a blue hedgehog who says "your to slow".

5: Call her and tell her that she is a retard and a pink freak who has mental issues and should go see a therapist about her problems.

Me: I would have to agree… she is a pink freak

Sonic: Yeah. You know what should be another way to tick her off.

Me: How?

Sonic: Tell her that I made plans to go to a fancy dinner and never show up.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
